Gazing Into the Starry Night
by Animecartoonlover36
Summary: Yuma was sitting outside, staring at the stars. Kotori walks by and he asks her if she wants to join him. She agrees and they both stare at the stars. Read to find out what happens next.


Gazing Into the Starry Night

Me: Hey everyone. Here's another short story. I hope I did okay and that you like it.

Yuma: Don't worry. I'm sure that it's okay. (grins)

Kotori: Yeah, I agree with Yuma.

Me: Thanks guys! Anyway, are you ready to say the disclaimer, Kotori?

Kotori: Yeah! Animecartoonlover36 doesn't own me, Yuma, or the other Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal characters. She also doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.

Me: Italics are thought bubbles. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this!

* * *

><p>It was a dark, cold night outside. Tonight, the stars were shining brightly in the sky. Yuma was on his front yard with his back on the ground. As he looked into the sky, he heard the front door open. "Yuma! What are you doing outside?" Akari's voice called out. "I'm stargazing! Tonight is a perfect night to see the stars!" Yuma shouted while keeping his eyes on the sky. "Well, okay! But come back inside after a few minutes. I don't want you to catch a cold in that freezing weather." Akari told him. She then closed the door shut.<p>

After Akari returned back inside, Yuma went back to staring at the stars. After a few seconds, Yuma heard another voice call out to him. "Yuma?" the voice called out. Yuma looked from the sky to where the voice was coming from and spotted Kotori walking towards him. "Kotori! What are you doing here?" Yuma asked her, quickly sitting up from his position. "Well, I came to give you something." Kotori said. "Here you go. You forgot this in class." Kotori told him, handing him his bag. "Ah! My bag! I knew I was forgetting something." Yuma cried out, taking the bag from her.

"Thanks, Kotori!" Yuma said, smiling. "You're welcome." Kotori replied, smiling back. She then started to walk away. "Wait!" Yuma quickly shouted. Kotori stopped and turned around with a surprised look on her face. "Want to sit down and stargaze with me?" Yuma asked her, patting the ground beside him. Kotori pondered for a few seconds and then smiled. "Sure. It sounds like fun." Kotori said while walking to him. She carefully knelt down and sat on the cold ground. It was silent for a few seconds as they stared at the stars. "So, do you think that Astral's home is out there near the stars?" Kotori questioned, breaking the silence.

Yuma looked at her with a confused face. "What made you ask that?" Yuma asked her. "Well, I just assumed that Astral came from another planet or something." Kotori explained. "Oh, well maybe it is. Or maybe, his home is some kind of parallel universe." Yuma suggested. "Yeah, maybe…" Kotori murmured. "You know, it's nice to sit outside and stare at the stars. It's really beautiful." Kotori said while hugging her legs to her chest. "Yeah, it is." Yuma agreed. He then realized that he had been staring at Kotori while saying that. He quickly turned his head back to the sky while blushing. It then became silent again as the conversation ended.

Kotori was smiling while watching the sky. But Yuma was frowning a little as his head filled with many thoughts. _"Speaking of Astral, that demonic gate that I saw in my dreams said that I would lose my most precious thing if I obtain the power behind the door. I already obtained it but now that I think of it, I'm really worried about what precious thing it's going to take from me. What if it's one of my friends? They are important to me…" _Yuma murmured, worried. _"And what if it is Kotori? She is really precious to me. She always stays by my side through duels. I can't lose her…" _he thought, his eyes widening. He turned his head to Kotori and looked at her. Kotori was busy looking at the sky so she didn't notice him looking at her.

Yuma's heart started to beat faster as he looked at Kotori. He liked that her hazel-colored eyes shimmered like the stars and her green hair was smooth as silk. He also liked it when she always wore a ribbon that tied up part of her hair into a bun. Sometimes, he wondered what she would look like if some of her hair wasn't in a bun. He loved her cheerful personality and her smile made him grin back. Whenever Kotori was worried about him, he felt bad that he was making her feel this way. He wanted her to always feel happy and not to feel awful inside. Even though he felt this way, he couldn't tell Kotori these feelings. Dueling helped him take his mind off it but after that, he had to try and keep his feelings locked up.

As Yuma was thinking these thoughts, he smiled and looked back at the sky. Suddenly, he heard a small gasp come from Kotori. He quickly turned back and saw her eyes closing and her hands clasping together. She then started to mumble under her breath. "Um, what are you doing, Kotori?" Yuma asked her, confused. At first, Kotori didn't answer and kept her eyes closed. She then opened them and looked at Yuma. "I was looking at the sky when a shooting star came by. I was making a wish on it." Kotori told him. "You were wishing on a shooting star?" Yuma murmured while raising his eyebrows. Kotori nodded yes and smiled. "My mother told me that if you wish on a shooting star, your wish would be granted." she explained.

"Hmm, that's interesting…" Yuma murmured. When he looked back to the sky, another shooting star zoomed through the sky. His eyes automatically closed and he started to think of a good wish. _"What would be a good wish? Hmm…" _Yuma muttered, thinking. _"Oh, I know!" _he told himself, grinning. After he had made his wish, he opened his eyes and looked towards Kotori. "Wow, we're so lucky to have seen shooting stars. It's rare to see one." Kotori whispered softly. "Yeah, we are. Anyway, what did you wish for?" Yuma asked her, curious. "Baka! You don't tell people what you wished for! If you did, your wish wouldn't come true!" Kotori cried out with a hint of annoyance. "G-Gomenasai…I didn't know that…" Yuma mumbled, scratching his head in embarrassment.

Kotori's frown turned into a smile when she heard that. "It's okay. I was only teasing you." she said while giggling a little. "Kotori!" Yuma moaned, annoyed. Kotori kept on giggling for a few seconds. She then shivered and rubbed her arms with her hands. "Kotori, why didn't you bring your jacket? It's really cold out tonight." Yuma questioned, noticing her shaking. "Well, I thought that maybe there was something important in your bag. You would really be worried if you knew it was missing. I didn't have time to grab my jacket because I wanted to bring it back to you quickly." Kotori explained, hugging her legs more tightly. Yuma looked at her with a surprised look. _"Kotori…you really care about me, don't you?" _Yuma whispered.

Yuma then smiled and moved closer to her. He stretched out his right arm and wrapped it around her. Startled, Kotori looked at him with a light blush on her cheeks. "Y-Yuma! W-What are you doing?" she stammered. "I'm keeping you warm, Kotori. I don't want you to catch a cold in this freezing weather." Yuma told her, grinning. Kotori felt like objecting but she then noticed that he didn't mind. "Well…okay…" she murmured, her cheeks turning redder. "Oh, is it too warm now?" Yuma teased, noticing her blush. "N-No!" Kotori cried out while stuttering. Yuma laughed a little as she stammered. They then started to look back at the shining stars.

Behind them, the front door opened and Akari's face peered out. She had a big frown on her face and was about to yell when she noticed Kotori. When she spotted Yuma's arm around Kotori, her face softened and she smiled. She then silently closed the door behind her. As they watched the sky, Kotori became more comfortable and leaned her head on Yuma's shoulder. Yuma grinned and stared at the sky. _"Kotori…I hope you stay safe and by my side. And I hope that I can always watch the stars with you. That's my wish…" _he murmured to himself. Yuma and Kotori then gazed into the starry night…together.

* * *

><p>Me: Well, that's the end of this story!<p>

Yuma: Wow, this was a nice story. But where's Astral's observation?

Me: Well, I kind of forgot to write one. By the time I remembered, I had already figured out the story. If I had placed one at the end, it would have messed up the cute moment I did for you two. So, I decided to not place one in this story. But I will remember to do that in my other stories.

Kotori: It's okay. We all make mistakes sometimes.

Me: Yeah, that's true. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you guys later when I post chapter 5 of Forgotten Love. Don't worry. I really mean it this time. Please review and bye!


End file.
